regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Outpost Santa Barbara: Episode 01
Recap Day One (In January) The Town Council are in the mess hall of the Santa Barbara keep. Governor Daffodil has run out of drugs Herbal Tea from Daehkcarc. Medical Adviser Daehkcarc says he can easily get the Governor more, but to make sure the town guard are still looking around the island for special plants. After breakfast the party leave the keep and head into town. Most of Santa Barbara is comprised of make-shift buildings or is under construction. The town down area however is the most well built area. The downtown area has red tiled roofs, brick walkways. At the water's edge of the Slue is muddy, so there is a wooden walkway built along it to help with shipping. In the downtown area is the warehouse, the Harbor Master's Office, one of the taverns in town (called the Sandshark), some markets, some merchant shops, with a fountain under construction in the centre that will be of leaping dolphins. There are palm trees line the streets. The former Governor put most of the resources getting the water front area developed. There is a half built lighthouse that had it's construction delayed by other priorities. The Governor's Mansion is still only half built with construction people being relocated. Governor Daffodil feels confident the town is running well so takes the Council to the Sandshark tavern for drinks. Lieutenant Po Tato's asks if the Governor could recruit more people for the town guard since there are only 8 people under the Lieutenant. Kanon B'aal thinks the town is safe and they don't need 8 whole guards anymore, or at least assign them to construction efforts. Governor Daffodil leaves 2 guards looking for drugs herbs and assigns 4 to construction, leaving 2 as guards. Then there is a 15 second earthquake that damage the town. Kanon pressures Daffodil to lead them to inspect the damage. They hear cries of help from a miner. The miner explains that after the quake something came out of the wall of the mine. Governor Daffodil doesn't want to go to the mines to check on them, but Kanon guilts him into it in front of the townsfolk. At the mine shaft they see there is damage to the area around the mine shaft, but it wasn't done by the quake. They find a woman trapped under a beam. Daffodil tries to lift the log on his own but is unable to, so gets Lieutenant Po Tato's help. Mud Mephit then emerges from the mine pit. Kanon throws a Fire Bolt at it but misses. The Mud Mephit turns hostile and attacks. The party attack the Mud Mephit and almost kill it when a second Mud Mephit comes out. Kanon gets trapped to the ground by the wounded Mud Mephit before Daehkcarc kills them. The party focus on the remaining Mephit but their efforts are interrupted as a Earth Elementals comes out of the mine sharf. Some town guards arrive on the scene as the party fend off the monsters. Governor Daffodil casts Disoent Whispers on the Earth Elemental, having it back away. Another 2 Mud Mephits then come out of the pit. The party cut up the Mud Mephits, but a guard gets too close to the mine shaft and gets knocked out by the Earth Elemental hiding inside. Governor Daffodil heals up the guard. The last Mud Mephit, wounded retreats away from the battle. The Earth Elemental continues to attack from the pit at the party. Lieutenant Po Tato slays the last Mud Mephit. Kanon wants the party to retreat, but Governor Daffodil insists on continuing to fight with the Earth Elemental. Daffodil jumps on the creatures back and attacks from there. Kanon fires Magic Missiles at the Earth Elemental, causing the Elemental and the Governor to fall down the Mine Shaft. The party come down after the pair to find the Earth Elemental attacking Daffodil. Kanon finishes off the Earth Elemental with a Fire Bolt, saving Daffodil. The Earth Elemental leaves behind some shiny rocks. The fire starts to spread in the mine, feeding off the Tar. The party loot what shiny rocks they can find then retreat out of the mine shaft. The fire continues to spread, so Kanon suggests covering the pit to starve the fire of oxygen. The townsfolk are reluctant to help and start to make demands in exchange for their assistance. Kanon belays their concerns by giving over one of the shiny rocks. Governor Daffodil rally's the townsfolk to use shovels to put out the fire on the surface. Daehkcarc suggests they get logs to plug the hole, and Lieutenant Po Tato makes sure the logs are soaked before being put in place. With the work down the party head back into town. There are many buildings damaged in the earthquake, including the Sandshark tavern. Everyone goes to Mercury's Tavern instead. The party decide to spread the idea that the Earth Elemental caused the Earthquake in the first place. Day Two The town ranger, Amber, comes back into town. She was on one of the islands to the south, Anacapa Island, and after the earthquake a cave was revealed with a floating Trident inside. The Ranger isn't taken seriously by anyone except Kanon. The party talk about if the Trident is real. Kanon knows of a legend of a magical trident used by elves to control sea creatures. The Council continues to be skeptical about the existence of the trident, and Kanon uses Detect Thoughts to make sure Amber is not lying or otherwise trying to trick the "governator". The Council reluctantly agrees to go after the trident. Daehkcarc gets Lieutenant Po Tato to grind up one of the rocks from the Rock Elemental, thinking it is a Crack rock. The party head to the docks to the ship that Amber has gotten ready for the party. As they get to the pier a Water Elemental, a Water Weird, emerges from the Sea. The party fight with the being as it moves onto the docks themselves. The Water Weird then constricts Lieutenant Po Tato with a watery tendril and he gets dragged underwater. Underwater the Water Weird is invisible. Daehkcarc pours lamp oil off the side of the docks and the Water Weird absorbs it and become visible. Po Tato then slips out of the constriction. Kanon helps Po Tato out of the water as Daehkcarc sets the oil on fire. The Water Weird moves down the dock in the water and the party keeps attacking. When all the oil is out of it's system, it vanishes. The party looks around and the Water Weird doesn't come back. The party decide to rest for a week to recover. Day Nine The party sail off to Anacapa Island. During the trip they see a pod of Dolphins and some otters. Governor Daffodil succeeds in petting one of the dolphins. A couple hours later they arrive at the Island. The island is surrounded by high cliffs and Ranger Amber directs them to the east side of the island to a cave. The boat doesn't fit into the cave, Amber dives into the water and swims inside. Kanon uses a floating disc to avoid swimming. Daehkcarc strips naked, despite using the disc instead of swimming. Kanon goes back with the Disc to then ferry Governor Daffodil inside. Inside the Trident is floating on a pedestal inside moonbeam. Governor Daffodil reaches out to grab the Trident, but gets an electric shock. He tries to wrap his hand in cloth, but get shocked again. Kanon casts Detect Magic. The trident is magical, but so are the shiny rocks the party looted from the Earth Elemental. Daehkcarc convinces Lieutenant Po Tato to snort some of the ground up Earth Elemental rocks. Experience 537 exp each (1437 exp total) Category:Outpost Santa Barbara Episodes